Happy Valentines
by Bffl
Summary: A year has passed since my Apirl fools boys for the story and heres a sequel to it. There will be two chaps and the guys are just as smart as the girls.
1. Tricked

Happy Valentines!

**For my fave two authors: 1000GreenSun and DC7 wanting a sequel to April fools boys.**

Timber wolf was walking to the kitchen when he spotted Phantom girl giggling at him. He walked over to her and she blushed.

"What you doing?" He asked gruffly.

"N-nothing… can you teach me how to bake?" Phantom girl stammered sheepishly.

"Sure," Timber wolf answered taken a back a bit.

When Timber wolf walked off, Phantom girl turned round to a quivering bush and gave it thumbs up. Saturn girl's head popped out and made a hooting sound and all the other indoor plants shook slightly revealing the other legionnaire girls.

"While we've got all of the boys out of the way the rest of us will go shopping," Star Gazer announced.

"Come on, I bet this plan will be even better than the April fools one from last year!" Triplicate girl sighed.

"Watcher ya'll doing?" A male voice made all the girls scream.

"Cham? I thought you were out with Fire Gazer and Lightning lad on the fair ground rides?" Mia scoffed.

"We were until they closed the fair. It's Sunday you know, not everything is open," Cham explained.

The girls looked at each other obviously thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'm going off for a stroll in the park, seeya girls later," Cham bowed and headed off towards the doors that lead to the open world.

"Well not every shop is closed," Saturn girl coughed.

Dream girl lead all the girls out of the HQ and headed down town, none of them realized Cham had secretly placed a tracking device on to Mia's back.

--

"You don't punch the dough, you kneed it," Timber wolf instructed.

"Like this?" Phantom girl asked jumping on the dough with her knees. 'I hope I can give the girls more time,' She thought.

"No," Timber wolf replied making his fists clench… "Just neatly punch the dough if that's what you mean,"

"Oh," Phantom girl exclaimed playfully and punched the dough lightly like she was punching someone in slow motion.

"No, how about I do this and I'll evolve you in an easier task," Timber wolf queried offering her a seat.

--

"No, girls we need something a little more romantic," Shrinking Violet announced when they showed her some green rapping paper.

"How about this?" Mia questioned walking over to the others astonished faces.

Mia had chosen a DIY (Do It Yourself) kit. In it, had lushes red velvet and cameral felt. A box of sunset coloured paint and fluttery pink hearts. There were feathers the colour only found as love and fountain pens with ebony, black ink. One feathered pen with a golden nib. Thousands of metallic coloured, silky ribbon and millions of bronze, gold, copper and silver paper. This was the perfect valentines' kit.

"Wow! How many kits are there?" Phantom girl asked, obviously she had sneaked off from Timber wolf to find them.

"12," Mia answered picking them up. Mia's face suddenly creased… "How come you're not with Timber wolf? If he finds out you have gone he will track us down and it won't be a surprise,"

"Relax, I told him I couldn't be bothered so I came here," Phantom girl explained… "How come you didn't choose yourself a legion name?"

"Phantom girl don't bring up the subject," Saturn girl took Mia's side… "You know she won't tell the reason,"

"But how are we supposed to know each other if we don't know each others secrets? For once I think she should open herself up," Phantom girl choked.

Mia finally spoke from the shock… "If you knew anything about me, you'd know there would be no point in being my friend," Mia flew off to the counter and paid for the DIY kits. Shrinking Violet followed Mia to help her pay and carry the stuff with a backward glance at Phantom girl.

"That's reminds me," Dream girl said breaking up the silence… "Phantom girl weren't you supposed to buy a camera to take pics of each male legionnaire so we could have them as posters?"

"Oh yeah, which is the best camera shop round here?" Phantom girl answered with her own question.

"Sony, or digital," Saturn girl mumbled.

--

The male legionnaires were watching every move the girls took. Taking in the conversations as well.

"They are blinking doing what they did in April last year! Planning something and then surprising us," Cham shrieked.

"Well it won't be a surprise now will it?" Lightning lad quizzed.

"Not exactly, it will be more or less of a ditch," Brainy smirked entering the room. The others looked at him oddly.

"I was planning on following the girls around and then leave them at the HQ in search for us, we can then shop for valentine stuff for our own surprise," Brainy explained.

"Brainy, are you risking your time to invent to shop?" Bouncing boy yelped a little.

"I'd rather shop than be fooled in a lochitect prank that I already knew of," Brainy sighed shaking his head.

(There will be to chaps of this one so don't rush)


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Valentines 2

The male legionnaires found the girls who were hustling each other out of the shop back to the HQ. The boys stopped at the shop and found out they had taken all the DIY kits.

"Damn, what are we going to do now?" Cham cursed punching the table.

"Put some Mistletoe up?" Cosmic boy questioned.

"Mistletoe? That's for Christmas," Lightning lad scoffed.

"I think Cosmic boy's idea is good enough for us," Brainy backed Cos up. The others looked at him weirdly… "The reason is cause; you have to carry round some Mistletoe behind your back. Find your girl, put the Mistletoe over their head and kiss, it's very simple,"

"Well I don't see why not," Fire Gazer spoke stroking his chin.

"Settled," Timber wolf grunted.

The boys split up in search of Mistletoe. They all ended up in the same shop buying Mistletoe from there because it was the only shop. They bought the love plant and headed back towards the HQ where the girls were looking for them.

--

"Cham? Where are you?" Mia queried the space around her. Silence was her answer.

"Hey Mia, have you seen Puppy?" Phantom girl asked her friend. Mia shook her head.

--

Fifteen minutes had passed and the boys were at home searching for their girl friends. Timber wolf and Phantom girl found each other first.

"Puppy!" Phantom girl exclaimed hugging him. "Happy Valentines," They chorused, "I've got something for you, really what is it . You first, okay here you go," Timber wolf and Phantom girl received their presents at the same time. Phantom girl gave Timber wolf her present while Brin kissed her.

Half an hour had past and Mia and Cham were in the corridor, blushing as they kissed. Saturn girl and Lightning lad were in the common room expressing each others feelings for one another. Star Gazer and Fire Gazer straight away kissed in the medical bay. Shrinking Violet and Brainy were enclosed in each others feelings in the lab. As if on cue everyone shouted "HAPPY VALENTINES" causing the HQ to rumble. They all had coupling parties by themselves and had one big one altogether chatting about how they found each other and the trouble they went through just for true loves kiss.


End file.
